


Curses, These Damn Curses

by OneterribleT



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion and misunderstangings, Curses, First Time, Getting Together, Lies, M/M, Magic Stiles, Pack Feels, Poor Stiles, Sounds like dubcon but no, Stiles cursed, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneterribleT/pseuds/OneterribleT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Stiles's gets hits by a curse and loses the ability to speak the truth, but there's way more to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 2nd

The spell or curse rather hits Stiles when he least expected it. Which happened to be when was sitting in the middle of his chemistry class listening to Mr. Harris drone on and on about mol conversions.

At first, Stiles had thought his foot had fallen asleep or perhaps that his foot was the first of his body parts to die from the sheer and utter boredom that was that days lesson, but the pins and needles sensation didn't stop with his foot instead it traveled up his leg, along his spine and into his head. It made Stiles twitch and flinch as the sharp tingles spread across his face.

After a few seconds the prickling changed into an intense and painful burning, it was so intense that it made Stiles gasping for air.

The pain continued to ripple through him, making Stiles want to shout out for help, but instead he gripped at the edges of his desk trying to avoid making a scene. Danny was looking at him, but Stiles refused to make eye contact.

He didn't know what was happening to him, but he knew it wasn't good. Maybe he was sick, images of his mom and hospitals flashed through his mind. Tears welled in Stiles's eyes mostly from the pain, but also because of the memories.

Scott, who seemed to be the only person benefiting from the most repetitive lecture ever given, stopped taking his frantic notes and focused his attention on Stiles and his peculiar behavior. He raised his eyebrows in silent question? _Dude, are you alright?_

The burning pain was congregating inside Stiles's head now, making it hard for him to think. He couldn't focus on how Scott would react to seeing his best friend in distress, so he just shook his head no, consequences be damned.

Scott eyes went wide as Stiles let his guard down, letting his friend see how much pain he was in. Scott was out of his seat and by Stiles's side in seconds, his chair flying out behind him with a loud clatter.

"Mr. McCall, what do you think you are doing?" Mr. Harris snapped.

The result of which was having twenty pairs of entertainment starved eyes being shifted towards both stoically suffering Stiles and barely not wolfing out Scott rather then at the front of the room where Mr. Harris stood looking unimpressed.

Scotts hands were in tight fists at his sides, like he was ready to attack whomever or whatever was hurting Stiles. Stiles knew Scott could do nothing though, the pain would either go away or it wouldn't, there was nothing to fight.

The pain went away. It was rather startling actually because the pain had been steadily intensify in his head and then poof, it was gone. Leaving Stiles with nothing more than some slightly tingly lips, a freaking out Scott, a pissed off teacher, and a classroom of full curious eyes.

As Stiles's mind cleared with the dissipation of pain his ability to strategize returned. Allowing him to make a quick plan to avoid detention. He let his lanky body go limp and slump out of his chair and on to the floor with a loud thump.

His acting skills must have been better then he had thought because even Mr. Harris had sounded a bit concerned as Scott peeled Stiles's noodle like body off the floor and carried him bridal style off to find the nurses office. Stiles was pretty sure he would never live that one down.

Stiles, as the pair turned down an empty hallway, kicked his legs and wiggled out of Scott's grasp. Scott let go, but his face was still plastered with concern.

"What the hell, man?" Scott said taking in Stiles's now animated body,"I thought you were dying."

"Nah, just wanted to get out class." Stiles said with a confused look on his face because that is not what he intended to say. What he had planed on saying was ' _yeah, so did I_ '. Which was nowhere close to what had come out.

Stiles shook his body out, then tried again because Scott's face was now looking a lot more kicked puppy and a lot less concerned. He was probably thinking about the D he had received on the last chemistry test and how Stiles just pulled him out of a class he's barely passing for no good reason.

Not good, not good.

"Yeah, no problem here. I'm an awesome faker." Stiles covered his mouth with his hand in horror, his amber eyes wide. What the actual fuck? His mouth was not cooperating with him at all. It was like it had a mind of its own.

Stiles tried again and again and again and again...

Each time the result was the same, falsehood after falsehood fell from his lips. He could say nothing true.

"2+2=76" _4_

"My jeep is pink." _Blue_

"I ate pancakes for breakfast." _yogurt_.

Stiles's mind was now racing, trying to make connections between what was happening and the events of the previous few days that could have triggered this to happen to him. His mind kept going back to two night prior, the night of the full moon.

The pack (singular as defined by Stiles includes: Derek, Lydia, Scott, Allison, Isaac and of course himself), had come upon a pair of witches during their monthly full moon run. The witches in question must have been pretty deep into some evil shit as they appeared to be only moments away from sacrificing a kitten, a goat, and a pair of squishy faced twin werewolves when Stiles had literally stumbled into them.

Stiles might have also been yelling something, in his best fake southern accent, along the lines of "I'll make you squeal like a pig" when he had crashed through the brush and directly into the knife wielding witches, but that's not really relevant to this story and will never be brought up again. Never. Again.

After that, all hell broke loose. It took the pack a good ten minutes of no-holds-bared fighting, but the pack prevailed and the witches were taken out. That's a nice way to say that their throats were ripped out by somebody's teeth. Stiles was just thankful that neither the teeth nor the throats were his.

Throughout the fight Stiles had noted the constant chanting of the witches but none of their words seemed to result in any Harry Potter type curses, so he hadn't been too concerned.

In retrospect, he should have tried to shut them up for he knew, through his training with Deaton, that not all magic was instantaneous. Some spells were slow to latch on and sometimes those spells were the worse kind because they weaved their way inside, taking up root inside their target. Some of those spells lasted a life time, haunting and torturing their hosts.

Stiles's curser was either an idiot or they didn't get to finish their spell properly because Stiles was cursed with lying. Well that's not really accurate. He was more cursed with the inability to tell the truth. At least that is how Stiles understood it as being.

Thankfully, after several testing trails, it was established that writing was not affected by the spell. Which meant his school marks wouldn't suffer too badly while he waited for the spell to wear off. He had his eye on a very shiny scholarship, that he didn't want to lose due to his extra extra curricular activities, i.g supernatural shenanigans.

This also allowed him to finally communicate his problem Scott after several very frustrating tries to voice them.

Scott and Stiles deciding that curses trump school, headed to Derek's loft even though they each had two classes left that day. Twenty minutes later the pair found themselves deposited on Derek's soft brown leather couch with Scott relaying to the alpha the details of Stiles predicament.

Not really actively needed, since he couldn't say anything relevant, Stiles sank back into the couch and watched Derek listen to Scott. To be honest, Stiles most likely would have been watching Derek even if he was actively needed in the conversation. Because lately, Stiles had been finding it very difficult to keep his eyes off of the brooding alpha whenever they were in the same room together.

Stiles was convinced it had something to do with a mutual life saving bond that had formed or possibly it was the way Derek always seemed to wear a shirt a size to small. Making sure all his muscles were on display for the world to see. Yeah okay, it was probably the later, but still it wasn't just about the muscles, it wasn't.

Stiles had a soft spot for Derek, a fondness if you will, that had seemed to appear overnight and seemed to run deep. Stiles found himself not only suddenly liking Derek as a person, but found that Derek's words and actions had a direct line to his stomach causing it to swoop and squeeze at the oddest times.

Trying not to dwell on his budding feelings too much or his predicament for that matter, Stiles bit his lower lip and started to count all the muscles that he could see through Derek's shirt. Thanks ADHD for the very nice distraction.

Stiles was really focusing on one of Derek's muscle in particular, number ten, so much so that he didn't notice that Derek was talking to him.

"Stiles" Derek growled.

Whoops.

Stiles's eyes moved from lovely number ten up to Derek's eyes as quickly as he could manage (which was not too quickly at all). He also wiped at his mouth because somewhere along the line he had begun to drool a bit.

Totally not cool.

"I'm really not sorry, I was deep in thought about about how to fix this damn curse." Stiles said a little surprised because that sounded almost like it could be true.

Derek's forehead wrinkled up in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey" Scott said interrupting whatever Derek was about to say "your cured, kind of."

Stiles shook his head no while he said "yeah."

"So you weren't thinking about the curse?" Scott continues.

"Yeah I was" _nope_ , I was definitely was thinking about my mouth on muscle number ten, Stiles thought. He was suddenly thankful his curse wasn't one that made him say whatever he thought, because that would be so mortifying.

Derek moved away from the wall he was leaning against and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. He leaned down and stared into Stiles eyes, like he was looking for some kind of truth there.

Stiles heart fluttered having Derek so close. If Stiles just leaned up a bit, there lips would touch and then Stiles would be able to claim that he had kissed Derek Hale. Knowing Derek though, Stiles would be sans a throat after that, but then again that might almost be worth it.

"So how does it work Scott?" Derek said not moving away from Stiles. If Stiles focused really hard he could feel Derek's breath against his face. Stiles's shivered and little goosebumps sprung up along his neck and arms.

"Can Stiles just not speak the truth as in facts or is it also subjective truth, like things Stiles holds to be true?" Derek continued.

Stiles shook his head and rolled his eyes at Derek, cause that's not type of question that Scott could handle. Proving Stiles right, Scott just shrugged in reply.

Derek shifted to the side and plopped down between Stiles and Scott on the couch, obviously not finding whatever it was he was searching for in Stiles eyes.

"You should call Scott, he'll know what to do." Stiles said frowning, he meant _Lydia_.

"Thanks, but I'm right here buddy.... Hey wait a minute." Now Scott was frowning too.

"I mean't Scott" _Lydia_.

"Lllscott, fuck! I have a perfect life and I have no reason to complain." Stiles exclaimed and then proceeded to lean forward and thump his head against the glass coffee table, hard.

Ouch.

"Hey don't break that, it's my favourite." Derek grumbled pulling Stiles off the table and back against the couch. He touched Stiles's forehead gingerly causing Stiles to wince.

"I'll get you some ice." Derek said raising quickly off the couch.

"You have a favourite coffee table?" Scott called after him, which was a fair enough question. Stiles would like an answer to that one too, cause weird. Derek didn't answer though, he just shot Scott an meaningful look and then continued his was way over to the fridge.

"I'm okay you know, it doesn't really hurt that bad" Stiles said. Happy with himself that he finally managing to say something that he had intended to, even though it still wasn't the truth. His head was throbbing.

Derek wrapped the gel icepack in a tea towel and gently pressed it to Stiles's forehead. Stiles lifted his hand to up and took the pack from him, their fingers brushing slightly. "You're the worst, you know that." Stiles said sweetly.

"Uh huh, I know" Derek said with a smirk and oh my lord Stiles might die because that is the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen and Stiles has seen that YouTube Video with all the baby animals that sneeze.

At around eleven Scott and Stiles made to leave the loft. Scott was the first to slip out the door with nothing more then a wave and a quick bye. He was probably off to sneak through Allison's bedroom window or something. Stiles on the other hand hovered near the door looking at his shoes.

"You don't have to go you know, you can stay... I can make up the couch." Stiles didn't understand why Derek was being so nice to him, he wasn't usually this friendly to him or anyone else for that matter. It was refreshing but also kind of unnerving.

Stiles really didn't want to go home. His dad was on nights again and the house would be empty. Usually this didn't bother Stiles too much, but now if something happened to him he wouldn't be able to call for help; the thought made him shudder.

"No thanks, I'm going to head out" Stiles said, clearly meaning _okay, I want to stay_ , well clearly to him. Derek's face however actually fell for a moment. He almost looked sad at the thought of Stiles going home. Then a slow wide grin replaced his frown when he realized what Stiles was actually saying. What the hell did that even mean, Derek was being so confusing.

The weirdness didn't stop there, cause the next thing he knew Derek was pulling him in for a hug. This might have been Stiles fault though because his confused face was not much different from his upset face and they were easy to mix up.

"It's going to be okay Stiles, the curse is going to wear off and everything will go back to normal." Derek had said that into the hair just behind Stiles's ear and it sent tingles down Stiles's neck and spine. Good tingles not the mind numbing painful kind.

Stiles knew Derek was trying to be comforting, but he was seriously failing at that cause all Stiles could think about was how weird it was that Derek was hugging him and how hot it was that Derek was hugging him. Then all he could think about was how close he was to popping a boner and that thought was not comforting at all.

Stiles was the one to step out of the hug, he was pretty sure they had let it go on for a lot longer then the standard everything's going to be okay hug. Stiles reasoned that that was why things were so awkward after, the pair just stood there staring at each other. Stiles's cheeks were warm and he new that they were probably extremely red. Derek on the other hand looked... Looked content or maybe happy as he stared back at Stiles. What the fuck?

"I'll go get some blankets" Derek said breaking the silence.

"No way" Stiles said making Derek chuckle as he left the room. Since when did Derek chuckle? Stiles was so confused and tired, he was so tired that he couldn't even analyze that one right now. He just wanted to lay down on Derek's wonderful couch and not move again for a week. Yeah, that should be his plan, he should sleep this damn curse off.

Stiles took a moment to breathe before heading back to the living room. He watched as Derek brought out a stack of blankets and neatly laid them out on the couch. It looked super comfy and after the day Stiles had had, he just wanted to crawl into those blankets and never crawl out.

"Looks awful Derek, why do you even bother trying." Stiles hands flew up to his mouth, like he could shove those words back inside him. Fuck, that was a really really horrible thing to say to someone, let alone to Derek, who had been going out of his way to try to make Stiles feel better.

Stiles wanted to apologize, but knew he couldn't. So, he just tried his best to imitate Scott's kicked puppy look.

"It's okay Stiles, I know what you meant and your welcome. Now get some rest, I'll make you strawberry pancakes in the morning." Derek said as he ran his hand over Stiles forehead then back through his hair.

"How's the head? Do you need another icepack?" Derek left his hand on the back of Stiles's neck as he spoke. His thumbs brushing softly against the little hairs of his hair line and cue up the tingles again.

Does Derek even know what he's doing to him? Cause Stiles could definitely get used to this kind of treatment. Which was worrisome because if Stiles got used to having Derek being extra friendly with him and Derek was to stop suddenly, Stiles he was pretty sure he was going to mope for months, maybe years.

Stiles not wanting to say something awful again or embarrassing for that matter, shrugged then shook his head no to the offer of the icepack with a little smile.

"Okay, goodnight then Stiles, if you need something you know where to find me." Derek squeezed Stiles shoulder before turning to leave the room.

"Morning" Stiles muttered to Derek's retreating back.


	2. Alpha my Alpha

The next day, Stiles found himself sitting on one of Deaton's exam tables. The good doctor had already taken a blood sample and now he was poking and prodding at Stiles like he was cattle or something. Stiles was getting ready to put his foot down on the whole invasive poking thing because there were definitely parts of Stiles's body that Deaton was not getting his hands on. Stiles's eyes flicked over to Derek thinking, him on the other hand I might just...

"Open up wide." Deaton ordered as he fished a wide popsicle stick off the tray before him, interrupting Stiles's thoughts.

Stiles made a questioning hum. 

"Open your mouth Stiles, I need to see the back of your throat." 

Stiles did as he was told, opening his mouth as wide as he could and tilting his head back so Deaton could get a good look. Stiles really didn't understand why all this was necessary he wasn't sick, but Deaton knew his magic so Stiles didn't voice his concerns, he just complied. 

There was a loud clattering sound of metal things hitting the tile floor from the corner Derek was lurking in. Stiles let out a snort with his tongue still hanging from his mouth. 

"Sorry" Derek muttered at Deaton, his eyes brushing quickly over Stiles before distractedly plucking the instruments off the floor. Stiles noted he looked a bit flushed, maybe Derek was the one who was getting sick. Was that even possible? Stiles had thought not, but then what did he know. He had thought werewolves weren't real after all.

Stiles wanted to ask Derek if he was feeling okay and maybe question him about werewolf heath and disease, but he held his tongue. He was pretty sure they weren't currently on speaking terms and Stiles didn't want to be the one to break the silence. 

Actually Stiles had been pretty surprised when Derek had followed him into the clinic. The ride over had been so painfully awkward that he had firmly believed it was going to be a dump and run sort of situation, but Derek had just parked his car in the lot and slipped out of his door trailing after him. That had been kind of nice, even though Stiles had still been royally pissed off at him. 

Instead of saying something he might regret, again... Stiles just made a face of teasing annoyance at Derek and his mess; hoping that the alpha would see it. It was childish, Stiles knew, but the growl that Derek made from the floor made his insides squee with delight, so he didn't care how immature he was acting. One point for Stiles, he though happily. 

Stiles turned back to Deaton, letting the doctor examine the back of his throat again. Derek, who must have been finished cleaning up the tools, left the room abruptly slamming the door behind him. 

I guess I better find another ride home, Stiles thought as a swab rubbed against his throat causing Stiles to gag. "That s's a awesome sensation, please keep doing that." Stiles choked out at the doctor, really hoping all this prodding was just about done. From the waiting room stiles heard another loud crash. Fuck, Derek was being really clumsy today. 

Earlier that day, things had been going smoothly. Derek had made Stiles delicious and fluffy pancakes, that were covered in fresh strawberries, as promised and Stiles had made coffee. Which Derek seemed to appreciate. 

Breakfast had been companionable. The pair laughing at the stupid things that came out of Stiles mouth, both of them acting almost like the curse was just some sort of big game. It had been fun and to Stiles it had almost felt like he was hanging out with Scott. Well, a way hotter version of Scott that he wouldn't mind having sex with, but it had been easy all the same. 

It was after breakfast when things started to turn sour. Stiles had been texting Scott, but hadn't yet received a reply. Which always made Stiles mad and a bit petulant. He knew Allison was Scott's everything now but it still stung a bit when Stiles's drop in rank was flaunted in his face, today being in the form of ignored texts. Before Allison, Scott and Stiles had been inseparable, now it seemed like Stiles had to whine for three hours before Scott would give him the time of day. 

"Stiles put the phone down, he'll get back to you when he wants to. You've being pestering him for a half an hour." 

Stiles wasn't ready to give up yet though and he shot off another message. 

**Dude, answer me.**

Yeah okay, Stiles could see he was being a bit desperate, but he was cursed and he needed a little level five support from his best friend, was that really too much to ask? 

"I said put the phone down, Stiles." And okay, that was Derek's alpha voice. Stiles let his phone slip from his hand and onto the couch. It wasn't like he was compelled to follow the alphas orders like the other betas were, but that voice usually meant business and Stiles had learned to listen. He tilted his head up to look at Derek sheepishly, the look he got in return was frustrated and slightly damp. 

Derek had just been taking a shower and his hair was all messy and drippy. His dark green v-neck was clinging to his not completely dry skin and his jeans hung low on his hips. Stiles, in that moment, wished he was a little bit shorter so that he could ask Derek to get something for him off the top shelf, so he would reveal a sexy strip of skin as he stretched. Pulling himself back from that little fantasy, Stiles tried to pick his jaw up off the floor the best he could before Derek noticed.

Derek smirked, yeah Stiles should really start working on his reaction time during training sessions. 

"I told you to get ready." Derek snapped as he tried to school his smirk. 

"Well, I have so many clothes with me and you were inviting me into the shower..." He had meant _you were hogging the shower,_ fuck his life.

Derek ignored Stiles's statement with a grace, Stiles wouldn't have been able to muster if it had been directed at him.

"I told you, you could wear something of mine." And yes Derek had said that and then he had proceeded to put his hand on the side of Stiles's face and brushed his cheek with his thumb like that wasn't a weird thing for him to be doing. 

Stiles had had to take a few steadying breaths after that one. Once he was composed, he disentangled himself from Derek's grasp as fast as he could before things in his pants started to become an issue. 

After that he had decided that there was no possible way that he was going to be able to wear Derek's clothes, when just the thought of wearing them was causing stirrings. He was pretty sure that being covered in Derek scent would have him walking around half hard all day. 

Not to mention that they were going to go see Deaton later that day and walking into the veterinarian's office wearing Derek's clothes just seemed like a bad idea. Deaton was freakishly observant and Stiles really didn't want him getting the wrong idea. 

"Yes Derek, I want to go around smelling like you all day, that sounds just wonderful." Derek flinched and so did Stiles. That might have come out a little harsher than he had intended, but that was to be expected when he had very little control over his own mouth. 

"Fine Stiles, whatever." Derek sounded hurt. He didn't say anything else though, just went to the kitchen and grabbed his keys out of the bowl on the counter. 

"If your ready then, lets get going. The sooner we get you to Deaton's the sooner you'll be cured." Derek actually sounded like he believed that, Stiles however was skeptical. He knew Deaton was powerful, but spells were weird things and they didn't always follow logic. Just because Deaton may be more powerful then the witches didn't necessarily mean he could undo what the they had cast. There were always other factors that came into play with magic. 

The pair's first stop was at Stiles's house. Which soon had Stiles questioning his choice about not borrowing Derek's clothes. Stiles made a face as they pulled up to the house, he had thought his dad would still be at work but the cruiser was parked in the driveway. 

He hadn't spoken to his dad since the curse had hit and frankly he had hoped to avoid seeing him until it had worn off. The way their schedules had been lately, he didn't think that would be all that difficult. They had barely seen each other in days. Stiles hadn't even bothered to text or call his dad to let him know he wouldn't be home last night because he was pretty sure his dad wouldn't have noticed his absence. Now though that seemed not to have been a wise decision. 

Derek parked his car next to the cruiser and before either he or Stiles had a chance to get out, the front door to the house flew open and there was Stiles's dad looking extremely miffed.

"Stiles, where the hell have you been?" His dad called out as he stormed down the stairs towards the car. Stiles was on defensive mode instantly, leaping out of the passengers seat his intent being to calm his dad down before he gave himself a heart attack. 

"Dad, I..." Stiles didn't know what to say. He didn't know how his words would be twisted around inside his mouth. Anything he tried to say would probably just end up only make things worse. Then he heard Derek speak and after that, Stiles had wished he had forced words out of himself because anything that Stiles would had said would have been ten times better than what had just come out of Derek mouth. 

"He stayed with me last night, at my loft, he wasn't up to being alone." Derek had said making Stiles's hand twitch, the urge to hit Derek surging through him. It wasn't just what he had said it was the way he had said all gentle like, like Stiles sleeping at Derek's place was a natural thing to occur, suggesting that it had happened before, many times maybe. 

Oh fuck you Derek Hale, fuck you very much, Stiles thought bitterly. Stiles was going to be killed now and probably Derek too and then his father would go to prison where they weren't too kind to cops and they would probably feed his dad garbage food until he had a stroke or something. 

"Yeah dad, it's exactly like how you're thinking." Stiles said trying to smooth over what Derek had said, forgetting for a moment that his mouth was a vicious vicious traitor. 

Derek shot Stiles a very confused look. Stiles could actually pin point the moment realization hit him, but that was mostly because Derek's hands flew up in front of him like he was about to talk down a spooked animal and his eyes went wide with fear. 

"No... No sir." Derek was shaking his head at Stiles's wild-eyed dad. "Stiles is just joking, you're so funny Stiles." Derek said forcing a laugh out, it wasn't convincing. Actually, it made Derek look more guilty. 

Stiles's dad was slipping into sheriff mode, glaring down his two perps. He pointed at Derek and then at the porch stairs, Derek took the silent command, walking over and fixing himself on the stairs with his shoulders hunched. He shot Stiles a couple glances as he went though, the looks were ones of apology but they were also tinted with a confusing amount of disappointment. 

"You.." He was pointing at Stiles now "are now going to explain to me what the hell is going on here, because son I got to tell you, if you being running around behind my back with that guy" he pointed at Derek again. Derek's faced looked pained and he made a little sound of protest. "I'm going to have a lot of very serious questions for the pair of you." 

Stiles took a deep breath trying to remember every detail of this moment. This has got to be singularly the most humiliating and awful moment of his life and if he was going to spend his future sleepless nights obsessing over it, he wanted to remember it accurately. 

"Dad, Derek's my boyfriend." Derek's eyes flew up to meet Stiles's, his eyebrows arranged in a way even Stiles couldn't decipher. At that moment Stiles couldn't be concerned with Derek's outrage or whatever that look was anyway. He was too concerned with the way his own cheeks were burning and the way his dad's eyes were narrowing. 

Stiles took his dad's stunned silence as permission to continue speaking. "It's new, so we weren't lying to you about it, we just hadn't told you yet." Stiles was choosing his words very carefully to make sure to keep all traces of the truth out. He didn't need any wildcard words slipping in. 

The sheriff turned a calculating look at the defeated looking Derek on the stairs and then back to his son. "Stiles, can you see how I might not be too happy with you having a 'boyfriend' who is in his thirties." The sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Derek's ." And hey... Stiles actually had no idea how old Derek was. 

"I'm twenty four." Derek called over from the porch, like that piece of information was going to help the situation. Both Stillinski men turned and glared at him, Derek shifted his eyes back down to his shoes. 

"So my seventeen year old son thinks it's okay to stay over at his twenty four year old boyfriend's house whenever he pleases, no permission needed? No need to let dear old dad know?" The questions were fair, Stiles had stopped asking his father permission for most things lately. He stayed out when he needed to and he snuck out regularly, that was just how things needed to be now that he was part of the pack. He felt bad about lying constantly to his dad, but it was a necessary evil if he wanted to keep his dad in the dark about all the supernatural stuff. He lied to keep him safe. 

Stiles shook his head no, another lie. "Dad, I would have called, but I was feeling really sick last night, food poisoning or something, Derek spent the night holding my metaphorical hair as I threw up." Stiles wanted to say something about still being a virgin, but he knew how that statement would turn out, he held his tongue. 

As it turned out that Stiles's father had switched shifts with one of his deputies and was therefore home all night. He had tried to call Stiles several times, but apparently did not have his son's new number programmed into his phone. He had also tried calling Scott's cell but also had no luck getting a hold of him either. Stiles figure his dad had more then likely spent the night in his chair in the living room worrying about the whereabouts of his wayward son. Stiles hated himself for keeping his dad up with worry, he was such a shitty son. 

After several minutes of careful speaking, Derek had been allowed off the porch steps. He immediately made his way to Stiles's side moving in close enough that their arms brushed against each other. His dad frowned, but had said nothing. 

"Sir, I'm Derek Hale. I know we've met before, but not officially." Derek held out his hand, the Sheriff stared at it outstretched before him for longer then was polite, but he eventually shook it. 

"Oh, it seemed pretty official to me when we met before." The sheriff quipped back, making Derek's ears go red. 

"I.." Derek looked to Stiles, but Stiles couldn't say anything that would help, so he just shrugged. 

After the awkward fake boyfriend introductions, the sheriff moved directly onto the obligatory threats of bodily harm. Stiles stayed quite through most of it. Only piping up to protest, when his dad started to rant about Stiles not being of legal age. Which come on, Stiles had thirteen days left until he was eighteen. Not that it really mattered, but it was the principal of the thing. If he was having a fake boyfriend, he would be hypothetically screwing him, especially when that said fake boyfriend looked like Derek freaking Hale. 

The whole conversation was awful and it left each party feeling slightly angry and heavily annoyed for various reasons. Thankfully it wasn't long before Stiles's dad had to leave for work. Before he left though, he gave both of the boys a stern look and said something about knowing about all things that went on inside his house. Stiles and Derek had just nodded in reply, but Stiles couldn't help but think about all the times Derek had snuck into Stiles's bedroom before and his dad had been none the wiser. He wasn't just a bad son, he was a terrible one. 

Derek refused to enter the house after the sheriff left, telling Stiles he wanted to wait in the car. His face was carrying something that looked a lot like misery, but Stiles was too angry at him to make himself concentrate on Derek's feelings. 

Later, Derek didn't say anything to Stiles when slipped into the passenger's seat, clean and freshly clothed. He didn't even look at Stiles, he had just started the engine and pulled out on the street. 

So, what's the verdict doc?" Stiles almost didn't want to know. Going to the doctors office always made him nervous, it was like he was always expecting to get the same diagnosis his mother had gotten or something. 

"Well Stiles, you definitely been hit by a curse. What kind of curse though, I don't know yet. There is an aura of magic around you that is very intricate. The spell seems to be a lot larger and stronger than what would usually be required to cause someone to be cursed like you are. I will run some more tests, but for now it looks like your going to be stuck like this, at least for the next few days. I'll send you home with a few books, with both of us researching hopefully we will come up with something soon." 

Stiles was expecting that, he was, so he didn't know why he felt so disappointed. Little ripples of despair washed over him, he was stuck like this for the foreseeable future and if Deaton couldn't figure something out, probably forever. Stiles cringed, he was going to be a liar for the rest of his life. He'll have to be introduced as Stiles Stillinski the lying liar that lies. Stiles covered his face with his hands, he wanted to hide the tears that were starting to well in his eyes.

Deaton left the room soon after delivering the news, letting Stiles wallow in his self pity. 

"Stiles" it was Derek, his voices soft and worried.

Stiles hummed a uh huh at him, but didn't remove his hands from his face. He was upset and he didn't want Derek to see that. Stiles stiffened as he felt a warm hand slide along his back, tracing circles into the fabric of his shirt. 

"Hey" Derek continued his hand still moving along Stiles spine "it's going to be okay, you know that right? We always figure these things out, well you do and then the rest of us do everything we can to execute your brilliant plans. This is nothing compared to the things we have faced."

"I want to be stuck like this. I love it."

"You won't be." Derek replied not missing a beat. 

Derek gently pulled at Stiles's hands until Stiles gave in, letting them fall. 

"You are so smart Stiles and cunning. You're going to have this thing beat before you know it." Derek's hand was on resting on Stiles's face again, his thumb stroking just like had earlier today. Stiles felt his breath catch, Derek was so close to him now, his warm thighs pressing against Stiles dangling shins. Stiles's mind was turning to mush. All he could think was about how good Derek smelt and how if he brought his hands up he would be able to touch Derek's stomach including lovely muscle number ten. 

Derek's eyes were trained on Stiles's face, his eyes flashing down to Stiles's mouth and then back to his eyes. Stiles might be going crazy because he could almost swear that Derek was moving in closer. Yeah, he was definitely leaning in towards Stiles's face like was going to...

Derek's lips were warm against Stiles's, warm and soft and inviting. Stiles let out a little "oh", before moving his lips along with Derek's. It felt good, really good. Derek's mouth opened and he flicked his tongue out teasing at Stiles's lips. 

Stiles hands sprung up then wrapping themselves in Derek's shirt to pull him in closer. The kiss quickly turning desperate and needy, Derek's lips were no longer soft, they were pressing into Stiles hard and he kept nipping at Stiles's bottom lip with his teeth. It was really fucking hot and it had Stiles wishing they were at the loft and not at the clinic. 

Shit. They were in Deaton's clinic making out. He was making out with Derek and that fact just didn't make any kind of sense to Stiles. Derek Hale didn't make out with Stiles, he probably didn't make out with anybody. He ravished people, women Stiles's mind corrected. Derek ravished beautiful women and left them begging for more, he did not make out with gangly teenagers named Stiles. He needed to stop this, this shouldn't be happening. 

Stiles let himself enjoy the feeling of Derek's mouth on him for a moment longer. It was selfish he knew, but oh my god did Derek's mouth feel good sucking at Stiles's neck. 

"Der.." Stiles moaned. Derek replied by biting at Stiles's ear lobe.

"Fuck." Stiles whole body thrummed with pleasure from that. It felt wrong too though, taking from Derek what wasn't really being offered. Stiles wasn't stupid had noticed that Derek had suddenly started to act strangly around him at the same time he had been cursed and now with Derek's mouth on him the pieces were coming together. Derek must be cursed too, it was all too obvious now. All the looks, all the touches, Derek must be under a love spell or something. Shit, could things get any worse?

"Derek.. Please don't stop." Derek growled at Stiles's pleading words and then hungrily pressed his mouth against Stiles's again, licking into him in a way that had Stiles forgetting his own name. 

And then the mouth on Stiles froze. Derek pushed himself backward from Stiles like he had been electrocuted. His face set with horror. Yup, there it is, Stiles thought bitterly. It was only to be expected that Derek would look horrified once he had realized he had been kissing Stiles, but shit did it still hurt. 

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I..." Stiles really didn't want to hear the excuse, so he shrugged. 

"Boys" Deaton called from the reception area "if you are you two are quite finished in there, could one of you please trying calling Scott for me, he was suppose to be here an hour ago and I've had no luck reaching him."


End file.
